


Birthday Bliss

by simonxriley



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Lube, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, some possessive Glaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: It's Kapkan's birthday and Glaz has a little surprise for him.





	Birthday Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say I haven't written M/M stuff in quite a long time, so this might suck but I wanted to write something for another OTP of mine....and for Kapkan's birthday of course. He's now the big 40. Anyways I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Russian Translations:  
> Zaichik = Bunny (male)  
> Ya lyublyu tebya = I love you  
> lyubov moya = My love

They made it a tradition to go out drinking when any of their birthdays came up. But when Tachanka and Fuze were called for a mission, they had to postpone it until they came back. Leaving Kapkan and Glaz alone for the weekend. 

Kapkan wasn’t one to like celebrating his own birthday, he didn’t like being the center of attention, so going out for drinks with his friends and boyfriend was the best option. He could still celebrate, but without the big crowd that parties can bring. 

Now he was just enjoying the peace and quiet in his own home. He was seated at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee as he worked on one of his EDDs that had been malfunctioning during trial runs. It didn’t make sense to him, all his EDDs were built the same, so why was this one malfunctioning? 

He lost count of how many times he had a dummy go through the laser only to hear a small ‘tss’ than nothing. He was starting to wonder if Fuze had gotten a hold of it. Tachanka would’ve blown himself up and Glaz never touched them, so Fuze, the tinkerer that he was, was the best choice. Either way he couldn’t ask him until he came back from their mission. 

In the near distance he heard light footfalls on the hardwood floors, he looked up to see Glaz walking into the kitchen in only his boxer briefs, fresh out of the shower. The hunters eyes darted down to Glaz’s nicely sculpted arse as he walked to the coffee pot that sat on the kitchen counter. 

He watched as Glaz opened up one of the cupboards to grab a mug and pour himself one. He knew exactly how he took his coffee, with some cream and an ungodly amount of sugar. Kapkan didn’t understand how he could have his coffee that sweet, then again he could argue that his was too bitter. 

Glaz took a sip of his coffee and took a seat next to him. Sitting close enough with his legs slightly spread to send the hunters blood rushing south. It wasn’t hard to figure out what the young sniper was doing, wearing only his boxer briefs that hugged his hips and thighs perfectly. 

“Have you figured out what the problem is?” 

He took another sip of his coffee, glancing from the hunter’s eyes to the dismantled EDD in front of him.   
“No, it might be faulty wiring. Gonna have to fully take this one apart and start new.” 

Kapkan got up, walking over to where he kept his tools for his EDDs. Glaz watched him from his seat in the kitchen as he fumbled through his tool box. Eyes darting up and down the hunter’s muscular body. It didn’t help that Kapkan was wearing Glaz’s favorite pair of sweats. 

The navy blue pair of sweats clung nicely to the hunters hips and they were just the right amount of tight around the thighs. 

Glaz set his coffee cup down and walked over to where Kapkan stood. Wrapping his arms around the hunters torso, he began kissing at his neck. The sudden affection caught the hunter of guard, making him drop the flat head screwdriver back in the tool box. 

“What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He slid one of his hands from his hip, down to the waistband of his sweats. Watching the bulge in his pants grow bigger. “Doesn’t look like I’m the only one in the mood.” 

Kapkan spun around, crushing their lips together. Glaz gasped at the sudden forcefulness of the kiss but quickly settled into it. His hand trailing beneath the fabric, palming at his growing arousal. 

Kapkan halted the kiss, a soft moan escaping his lips. He pulled away, eyeing the sniper in his blue eyes. “I’m not sure who’s more of a tease. Alex or yourself?” 

“Only for you zaichik.” 

Glaz grabbed his hand pulling over to the kitchen table and bent him over. In a single motion Kapkan’s pants were down to his ankles. He put his weight on his elbows and looked over his shoulder to see Glaz over by the drawer where they keep an extra bottle of lube hidden. 

Glaz walked back over with the bottle in hand. Snapping the lid open he poured a generous amount onto his fingers. When he got them good and coated, he circled around Kapkan’s eager hole. 

“The zaichik is eager I see.” 

He pushed a finger in with ease, twisting it around to cover every inch. He added another, pumping them in an out. When Kapkan was a moaning mess beneath him he pulled his fingers free. He set the bottle of lube down to pull his boxer briefs far enough to get to his erect member. 

Grabbing the lube bottle again, he poured some onto his cock and stroked himself until his member was covered in it. Setting the bottle back down, he positioned his cock head at his opening and with a single snap of his hips, burying himself inside until he bottomed out. 

They both moaned and Glaz leaned down to give him a quick peck on the cheek. He grabbed his hips and began to move in a slow, sensual pace. Letting the older man get used to the stretch. 

Kapkan grabbed his aching cock, stroking himself as Glaz fastened his pace. If Glaz wasn’t already trying to hold himself from coming right then and there, he would’ve swiped Kapkan’s hand away. 

“Does that feel good zaichik?” 

Kapkan didn’t answer, just pushed back onto the younger man with more force. Glaz let go of his hips, watching as the hunter rode him. It was such a sight to see a patient man like Maxim lose his patience while having sex. 

Glaz grabbed his hips again, keeping the same pace that Kapkan has while he was riding him. 

“Blyad!” 

Kapkan leaned his head down as he continued stroking himself, adding more friction with each hand movement. But his undoing was when Glaz leaned down, bit his earlobe and whispered. “Ya lyublyu tebya!” 

Kapkan grunted as he spilled globs of semen onto the table and his chest, leaving him a panting mess. Glaz followed soon after, coming with the moan of the hunters name. As his cock throbbed inside of Kapkan, he leaned down, resting his head between his shoulder blades. 

“Was this apart of my birthday present lyubov moya?” 

Glaz kissed the back of his neck and pulled out. “Da. You’ll have to wait until later to find out the rest.” 

He stood up, pulled his pants back up, not caring about the lube and Glaz’s semen escaping from him. Grabbing Glaz’s hand, he pulled him into a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, the young sniper noticed the smirk on the hunters face - raising a brow. 

“The present can wait. Now it’s my turn zaichik!” 

Glaz watched as he grabbed the bottle of lube from the table and head for the stairs. He pulled up his boxer briefs and followed after him. Leaving their mess in the kitchen for later.


End file.
